la Petite Venise
by yamashita6
Summary: Venez découvrir une maison close secrète au coeur de Kyoto: la Petite Venise. Port du masque obligatoire. Sasuke/Naruto


**OS, UA**

**rating: M**

**Sasuke/Naruto**

**La petite Venise:**

Sasuke poussa à nouveau un long soupir. Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il pensait à nouveau à son mystérieux amant.

Sasuke Uchiwa était un très bel homme. À 22 ans seulement, il mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt et ne pesait que 70 kilos. Autant dire qu'il était un poids plume. Pourtant, de fins muscles et des abdos bien dessinés se montraient sur son corps. En plus d'être charmant, ce beau spécimen masculin était intelligent et riche. En effet, son père était le directeur de la Uchiwa Corporation et son frère ainé, Itachi, en était le sous-directeur. Sasuke en était lui même employé ce qui le faisait voyagé un peu partout dans le Japon.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, il s'arrangeait pour se reposer régulièrement à Kyoto. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre les excentricités de son petit frère, Itachi lui avait loué un studio sur place. Ainsi, Sasuke était chez lui, qu'importe la période où il passait dans la ville.

Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau. Cela faisait un an maintenant. Un an qu'il l'avait rencontré.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Encore deux auparavant, il vivait à Tokyo avec son frère et étudiait dans une école privé pour pouvoir travailler plus tard dans l'entreprise familiale. Populaire et hétérosexuel, il enchainait les conquêtes.

Après avoir obtenus haut la main son diplôme, il était entré comme aide à Itachi. Passionné par ce métier, le jeune homme oublia toute vie sociale pour se consacrer uniquement à l'entreprise. Il avait donc très vite monté les échelons et put enfin traiter des dossiers importants lui demandant parfois de voyager dans tout le Japon.

Sa vie semblait régler comme du papier à musique. Seulement, tout se compliqua lors d'une soirée de fin d'année organisée par son père. Un ami homosexuel, Kiba, complètement bourré, se colla à lui. Il l'embrassa sans lui laisser la possibilité de se dégager, et frotta son début d'érection contre sa cuisse.

Heureusement, d'autres invités les séparèrent. Il l'excusa en rigolant mais le brun se réfugia dans les toilettes. Il fut horrifié en découvrant son érection.

Après cette soirée, Sasuke passa plusieurs semaines catastrophiques. Il se questionnait en permanence sur sa sexualité et se surprenait même à regarder passer les hommes, alors que comme avant, il ignorait les femmes.

Épuisé par le manque de sommeil et les questions troublantes, il s'était réfugié auprès de son ami homosexuel. Ils parlèrent longtemps et, petit à petit, le brun se fit à cette différence.

Pourtant, il n'était alors pas prés pour en venir aux relations physiques avec un autre homme. Pendant un an, Sasuke ne vit pas non plus de femme. Son corps le pressait de plus en plus et sa forte frustration se faisait ressentir dans son travail.

Lors d'un voyage d'affaire à Kyoto, Kiba décida de l'aider pour son problème. Il l'invita chez lui et le fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil où il le rejoignit après leur avoir servit deux verres d'un alcool fort.

« Écoute Sasuke, ton problème commence à devenir assez gênant. Et ne me dit pas non, 'le coupa t-il', si tu crois que je ne remarque pas tes érections répétées! Regarde, pour la réunion de ce matin, tu as bandé rien qu'en entendant la voix de Shino! »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? 'répondit le brun en soupirant'. Je ne veux pas avoir de relations avec un homme de l'entreprise et je n'ai pas le temps de sortir faire des rencontres! »

« Justement! 'Contrattaqua son ami'. J'ai la solution parfaite à ton problème! »

Il sourit un instant, laissant flotter ses mots.

« Il se trouve qu'ici, à Kyoto, se trouve une maison close assez particulière. Laisse-moi finir! L'anonymat y est le maître mot. Les prostitués sont des étudiants qui, pour payer leurs études ou leurs loyers, vendent leurs corps. Mais, pour ne pas qu'ils soient reconnu en dehors, ils portent tous un masque qu'il est interdit de leur enlever. C'est pour ça que cette maison s'appelle La Petite Venise. »

Le silence régna quelques instants. Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Écoute beau brun! Tu n'a rien à perdre à essayer. ¨Personne ne te reconnaitra et tu prendras ton pied. Après, il sera toujours temps de te trouver quelqu'un, mais pour l'instant, c'est le mieux. On reste encore quinze jours ici. Tu as le temps de réfléchir. »

Et Sasuke avait réfléchit. Deux jours. Et il s'était décidé lorsqu'une encombrante érection l'avait prise durant le discours du gérant de la boîte de Kyoto qui les accueillait. Kiba l'avait bien sur couvert, mais pas sans un regard appuyé et lourd de sens. Et là, le brun sut qu'il devait absolument essayer.

Le lendemain, il s'était donc retrouvait devant la maison close. Elle paraissait être une maison normale. De style ancienne, elle était accrochée aux maisons voisines. Rien quant à sa devanture laissait paraître sa fonction. Mais Kiba le lui avait dit. Seuls les membres pouvaient faire entrer une nouvelle personne. La Petite Venise était ainsi. Peut de clients, mais des clients fidèles et ne causant pas de problèmes.

Sasuke portait des vêtements noirs, pour être plus discrets. Il lançait souvent des coups d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas observé. Craintivement, il entra dans l'endroit de perdition. Une très belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'année vint l'accueillir. Sans lui laisser la paroles, mais avec beaucoup de respect, celle qui se présenta comme étant la gérante de l'endroit le guida à travers de nombreux couloirs.

Sasuke était agréablement surpris de la beauté et de la classe des lieux. En fond sonore, quelques notes de jazz faisaient vibrer l'espace clos. La femme, Tsunade, fit s'installer le jeune homme dans un large fauteuil vert foncé. Devant lui se trouvait une table basse. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face.

« Votre ami est un fidèle de notre maison. Il m'a parlé de votre problème et je suis là pour le régler. Il a du vous signaler nos règles? Pas touche aux masques, pas de violences sur les prostitués... Oui? Très bien. » Elle marqua une pause puis reprit:

« Quant à votre problème, j'ai justement la personne qu'il vous faut. C'est un charmant jeune homme, de bonne compagnie et de conversation plaisante. Cela vous conviendra? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi! Je vous l'appelle toute de suite et je vous fais apporter du thé. »

Après que la femme soit sortit, Sasuke promena son regard dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un magnifique lit à baldaquin pouvant facilement accueillir deux ou trois personnes.

Le prostitué arriva et le brun retint son souffle. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un superbe kimono orange qui affinait son corps. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Son masque était en deux parties. Sur ses yeux, il était en porcelaine beige. Il lui couvrait le haut du nez et de fentes en amandes lui permettaient d'y voir. Malheureusement, Sasuke ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux. Le bas du masque était composait d'un voile marron. Il lui couvrait tout le reste du visage, s'arrêtant dans le haut du cou.

Sasuke était terrifié de faire l'amour avec un homme. Mais il fut stupéfait lorsque « Kitsune » s'assit simplement face à lui. Ils restèrent à s'observer silencieusement, puis une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vint poser un plateau sur la table basse. Kitsune leur servit le thé. Ils le burent en silence. Comprenant son malaise, le blond engagea la conversation. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes et le brun se détendit totalement. Lorsque l'autre jeune homme rigola, Sasuke fut transporté par le son de son rire. Il en resta troublé plusieurs minutes.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Kitsune s'approcha de son client. Il poussa la table basse et s'assit sur les genoux du bruns. Celui-ci se tendit immédiatement. Le blond entoura son cou de ses bras fins et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il souffla un peu dessus, amusé des tremblement que cela provoquait chez l'autre homme. Puis il chuchota, les lèvres presque collées à l'oreille:

« Détendez-vous. Nous ne passerons à la vitesse supérieure qu'à votre prochaine visite. Pour le moment, appréciez simplement. »

Puis il remonta un peu son voile et posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Très vite, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Sasuke était totalement déconnecté. Il ne remarqua donc pas immédiatement que le blond glissait de ses genoux pour se retrouver accroupis devant lui. Le blond défit sa ceinture puis ouvrit son pantalon. Il fit glisser légèrement le boxer pour sortir le membre dressé de son client. Il le caressa de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Le brun était perdu dans les sensations. C'était la première fois qu'une fellation lui donnait autant de plaisir. Il regarda Kitsune. Le masque en porcelaine cachait toujours ses yeux alors que le voile cachait également son sexe à sa vue. Cela était d'autant plus excitant.

Professionnel, le blond ne fit pas attention aux frissons que provoquaient chez lui les gémissements du beau brun. Il continua ses mouvements de pompes, puis accueillit et avala le sperme de l'autre homme. Il nettoya le sexe avec sa langue puis rhabilla le brun. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il l'embrassa et lui glissa un : « à la prochaine », avant de se retirer.

Peu après, Sasuke se redressa et sortit. Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'accueil, Tsunade lui demanda:

« Cela vous a t-il convenu? Devons-nous vous compter parmi nos membres? »

« Oui, je reviendrais. »

« Voulez-vous être un client exclusif de Kitsune? »

« Oui. Peut m'importe le prix. Vous savez où me joindre? »

« Oui bien sur. »

« Alors au revoir. À bientôt. »

« Bonne fin de journée. Revenez vite! »

Le brun sortit enfin de La Petite Venise. Oh oui, il reviendrait. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, la silhouette d'un jeune homme en kimono orangé hantait son esprit et la sensation d'une bouche habile sur son sexe ne le quittait pas.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le regard toujours accroché au plafond, Sasuke poussa un nouveau soupir. Oh oui il y était retourné! Et seulement deux jours après! Puis il y était retourné tous les soirs jusqu'à la veille de son départ. Kitsune ne l'avait pas entrainé plus loin que les baisers et les caresses.

Et cette semi-relation s'approfondit lors de son dernier soir à Kyoto. Il s'était de nouveau rendus à la Petite Venise et le blond l'avait accueilli. Ils avaient discuté un long moment, comme à leur habitude, puis le blond s'était encore approché de lui. Il l'avait un peu déshabillé, le mettant à l'aise, et il l'avait chauffé. Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils aillent plus loin que les jours d'avant. Aussi, il fut vraiment surpris lorsque le blond s'empala sur son membre.

Sa première fois avec un homme lui avait laissé un souvenir incroyable et il en frissonnait encore, là, allongé sur son lit.

Le voyage d'affaire à Kyoto avait prit fin mais il avait fait en sorte de revenir voir Kitsune. Et il était même retourné régulièrement à Kyoto lors de ses jours de congés. C'était pour cela que son frère lui avait loué cet apart et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Un nouveau soupir s'éleva dans la pièce jusque là silencieuse. Sasuke était perdu aujourd'hui. En fait, il l'était depuis des mois. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Kitsune ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il en était tombé amoureux. Il ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom, ne savait rien de lui et n'avait jamais vu son visage et pourtant, il l'aimait.

Au début, persuadé que ces étranges sentiments viennent du fait que le blond avait été son seul amant homme, il s'était lancé dans deux ou trois aventures avec des jeunes hommes que lui avait présenté Kiba. Mais les nuits dans leurs bras n'étaient rien par rapport à celle qu'il passait dans les bras de Kitsune.

Leurs discussions, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, leurs caresses, le corps fin du blond contre le siens... tout lui rappelait son amant. Il pensait s'en arrêt à lui. Il en était fous. Et cet amour interdit qu'il éprouvait pour le blond le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Mais il gardait sa détresse en lui. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du blond, il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et c'était pour cela qu'il retournait voir Kitsune dans deux heures. En attendant, il restait là, à regarder ce plafond comme s'il était la seule chose qui le retenait dans ce monde.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Reviendrez-vous bientôt Mr Uchiwa? »

« Oui Kitsune. Je dois rentrer à Tokyo pour un dossier important mais j'espère revenir vous voir très vite. »

« A bientôt alors. »

« A bientôt. »

Sur un dernier baiser, le brun sortit de la pièce.

Tsunade raccompagna un de ses fidèles clients avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lança un « à bientôt » au beau brun puis referma la porte de La Petite Venise. Puis son sourire s'évanouit et un air triste prit possession de son visage.

Elle avança dans le couloir de son « hôtel » puis entra dans une chambre. Allongé sur le lit, le visage enfouit dans le coussin, un beau jeune homme pleurait. Tsunade s'assit à ses côtés et caressa les cheveux blonds avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse. Beaucoup de tendresse pour cet enfant qu'elle avait recueillit. De l'amour même pour ce désormais jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

Elle en avait vu passer des prostitués depuis qu'elle avait ouvert cet hôtel particulier. Mais, qu'ils soient homme ou femme, la pire détresse qu'il soit resté la même. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une peine de cœur.

Le blond pleurait toujours sa peine et son amour pour se client qui avait ravi son cœur. Son amour pour cet homme qu'il ne pouvait appeler par son prénom qu'au moment de l'amour. Cet homme qui avait ravi son cœur et ne reviendrait probablement pas le voir pendant plusieurs mois. Mr Uchiwa l'avait prévenu: son travail le retiendrait surement un moment à Tokyo. Mais il l'attendrait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toutes façons. Son métier et ses sentiments ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

Tsunade resta encore plusieurs minutes à caresser ses cheveux, même lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Sasuke était en réunion depuis une bonne heure. Son frère et Kiba étaient présents. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce qu'expliquait la secrétaire. Pourtant, il connaissait l'importance du dossier. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à sortir Kitsune de sa tête.

Itachi sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il tourna ses yeux vers celui qui était son amant depuis quelques semaines. L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans les yeux de Kiba lui fit comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas l'état de son frère.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils sentait la détresse de son petit frère et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la location de l'appartement à Kyoto n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Itachi savait que son amant connaissait les raisons de la tristesse de Sasuke mais le châtain n'avait rien voulu dire. Mais vu le regard de Kiba, il se doutait que celui-ci allait tout lui expliquer rapidement.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées lorsque son ainé leva la séance. Alors qu'il sortait en direction de la machine à café, il ne vit pas les regard inquiets posés sur lui.

Itachi suivit Kiba dans un petite salle reculée. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, le regard vide que posait son petit frère sur son ordinateur lui donna comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il lui faudrait régler ce problème rapidement.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Sasuke était dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Osaka. Pour les besoins du dossier, il avait du s'y déplacer avec deux des employés qui s'occupait avec lui de l'affaire. Il était au 15ème étage et il admirait les lumières de la ville, le front posé contre la vitre. Il était à Osaka depuis trois jours seulement mais il avait déjà le mal du pays. Il faut dire que cela faisait 3 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, son renard, son amour. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en ce moment même, Itachi se trouvait à Kyoto. Il ne pouvait se douter non plus de la discussion entre Tsunade et son frère. Enfin, il ne verrait jamais le visage de Kitsune, des larmes d'émotions dans les yeux, serrer la main de l'ainé des Uchiwa pour signer leur accord.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Un mois s'écoula encore avant que Sasuke puisse rentrer à Tokyo. Il était en ce moment même dans le taxi qui le menait à la maison familiale. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Kitsune. Et le dossier était encore loin d'être finis. Il finissait à peine de régler les problèmes à Osaka mais il savait que de nouveaux problèmes venaient de voir le jour dans les pays ateliers où se trouvaient la grande majorité des entreprises de son père.

Le brun soupira. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore sans le voir?

Un texto de son frère le prévint qu'il était attendu au bureau avant de rentrer. Il fit par du changement de trajet au conducteur. Il arriva donc à destination beaucoup plus tôt que s'il avait du traverser Tokyo. Après avoir payé le taxi, il entra dans le hall en disant un bonsoir aux personnes qu'il croisait. Il prit l'ascenseur pour atteindre le bureau de son ainé. La secrétaire de celui-ci lui signala qu'Itachi était absent. Elle me donna une pile de dossier que je devais étudier pour le lendemain et lui dit qu'une chambre avait été louée pour lui juste en face des locaux.

Il s'y rendit donc en râlant contre son tortionnaire de frère. Il entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et chercha la lumière. Après avoir tâtonné un moment, il put enfin allumer et, sans faire attention à la chambre luxueuse, il se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger. Il y posa ses dossiers et enleva ensuite ses chaussure et son manteau. Son grand plaisir étant de marcher pieds nus, il fut heureux de la présence de la moquette.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il eu un sursaut de surprise en découvrant l'homme qui occupait ses pensées à demi-allongé sur le canapé. Il portait toujours son habituel masque beige et son magnifique kimono orange.

« Bonsoir Sasuke. »

Étant incapable de dire un mot, le dit Sasuke se dirigea immédiatement vers le blond. Sans détours, il fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Kitsune était heureux. Si dans un premier temps, il avait été incapable de croire aux paroles d'Itachi Uchiwa, le baiser donné par son amant lui prouvait bien ses sentiments.

Alors que Sasuke commençait à défaire son kimono, le renard l'arrêta. Sans un mot, il enleva son masque. Le brun resta figé par la beauté de son vis-à-vis. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda:

« Quel est ton nom? »

« Naruto. »

Et sans que d'autres paroles ne soient échangées, le brun reprit son déshabillage. Très vite, il se retrouva torse-nu allongé sur le blond totalement nu. Il quitta ses lèvres pour caresser de sa langue et de ses dents le cou délicat. Après une préparation rapide, il défit son jean et pénétra son amant. Perdu dans le plaisir, il gémit le nom enfin connu du jeune homme. Les mouvements s'enchainèrent et Sasuke fit des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus forts. À chaque coup de buttoir, Naruto criait son plaisir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Sasuke s'écroula sur le blond, embrassa ses cheveux puis prit de nouveau ses lèvres. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent pour plonger leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

« Moi aussi Sasuke. Et à présent je suis ton serviteur personnel. Ton frère a acheté mes services à Tsunade. Désormais je vais m'occuper de toi uniquement. »

Heureux, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Ils ne se sépareraient plus maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles.

FIN


End file.
